Disney Channel (India)
Disney Channel is an Indian pay television channel owned by the Indian division of The Walt Disney Company, specialising in television programming for children through original series, movies and third-party programming. The channel was officially launched on 17 December 2004. Before the launch of the channel, a Disney-branded programming block used to air on Sony TV, known as "Disney Hour" and "Disney Mornings". Disney Channel is available as a pay-TV channel on most subscription TV providers. The channel is based in Mumbai, Maharashtra. It is the first kids' and teens' channel to cross 200+ GRPs for five years. Disney International HD On 5 October 2017 The Walt Disney Company India officially announced the launch of Disney International HD on 29 October 2017. The channel is the exclusive home to live action Disney Channel original content such as K.C. Undercover, Liv and Maddie, Hannah Montana as well as Disney Channel Original Movies such as Teen Beach, Descendants and more. The channel will not have any animated content and thus, has been positioned as an "English GEC". This channel replaced Bollywood music channel Bindass Play. Disney Junior Playhouse Disney started airing in 2006, as a block on Disney Channel. On 4 July 2011, it was replaced by Disney Junior, which eventually became available as 24-hour channel focused on small kids. It is available on various DTH and cable operators in the country. Programming At first, the programming of the channel consisted of Disney's original shows imported from the US, such as Lizzie McGuire, That's So Raven, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, Sonny with a Chance, The Suite Life on Deck, Jonas LA and Phineas and Ferb. In 2006, the channel launched its first locally produced series called Vicky Aur Vetaal. Since then, the network's programming consisted of even more local productions such as Agadam Bagdam Tigdam, Dhoom Machaao Dhoom, Break Time Masti Time, Kya Mast Hai Life, and Ishaan. In 2010, an Indian version of Art Attack was produced and broadcast. Doraemon, a show that airs on sister channel Hungama TV, started to be aired on the channel in 2010. Many Doraemon movies have also been aired on the channel. In 2011, Disney Channel India stopped airing American sitcoms and decided to make their own adaptations. Best of Luck Nikki, the Indian version of Good Luck Charlie, The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir (adaptation of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody), Disney Q Family Mastermind (adaptation of Mastermind), Shake It Up (the localised adaptation of the American Shake It Up series), and Oye Jassie (adaptation of Jessie) were produced for the network. The channel rebranded in December 2014 with the new logo used internationally, with the exception of the logo colour being purple instead of blue, and had a strategy of showing family oriented shows in the weekend. The weekend strategy was called "Shanivaar, Ravivaar only for Parivaar". The family shows started airing on 31 January 2015. In early 2016 the channel stopped producing local live action shows, and decided to focus on local animation instead. In May 2018, it changed its logo colour to blue, as used internationally. Criticism and controversy Disney Channel in India has been criticised for continuously airing Doraemon, a third party series for long durations every day since 2011. Most of the original series are aired only at late night and some are shown throughout the day but for a very short time. The Government of Bangladesh banned the Indian feeds of Disney Channel and Disney XD in February 2013 as the show Doraemon was being broadcast continuously throughout the day in Hindi. As the show first aired on sister channel Hungama TV, where it does not have an English audio track, Disney Channel aired the series in Hindi even if the English track was selected. A lawmaker in Pakistan demanded a ban on the cartoon as a whole over fears that it might have a negative impact on children. Similar concerns were raised in India by the Broadcasting Content Complaints Council (BCCC) of IBF. In Bhutan, the channel was removed due to most of its programming being aired in Hindi rather than in English. This was part of a uniformity plan. Disney Channel and Disney XD in September 2018 has been removed from PEO TV in Sri Lanka, the only provider where these two channels are carried most likely due to most of the programming being in Hindi. See also * List of programmes broadcast by Hungama TV * UTV Software Communications Category:Disney Channel Category:Channels Category:Channels in India Category:Channels in Pakistan